


a birthday surprise.

by VLD_Fics22 (BadThingsHappen_Voltron)



Series: happy little family. - sheith fam fics. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro Birthday Fic 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/VLD_Fics22
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday, and on this day, Keith treats his husband to something special.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: happy little family. - sheith fam fics. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654660
Kudos: 13





	a birthday surprise.

keith wakes up about a couple of hours before shiro does, and he goes out to the living room with baby akira asleep in his arms. he looks over at the calendar, and...

oh, shit. it's shiro's birthday today! keith mentally facepalms and decides to place the baby in her swing in the living room as gently as he can, but that doesn't last very long as she immediately cries out and squirms.

not wanting to risk shiro waking up before he's ready, because shiro always seems to sense when their daughter is awakening and always has to be the first to get up to care for her, keith scoops the newborn up and shushes her, finally coming to the decision that he'll have to get the carrier out--thank god his mom bought that for him during his pregnancy.

after placing the baby in it, he gives her a soother and makes his way towards the kitchen, getting the stuff he'll need for a cake out--he'll have to thank hunk as well as lance's parents later for the extra baking supplies and ingredients.

keith decides on a tri-tier cake--per hunk's suggestion when he'd asked for advice on baking--and gets to prepping the cake, following the instructions that his friend had texted to him the other day. he did have to set akira back down before popping the cake in the oven, though, because he certainly didn't want to risk her getting burned.

luckily, she stayed asleep during that time, and he was able to get everything cleaned up and cleared off. during that time, kosmo--who had been with krolia during the first couple of days of akira being home--pops into the living room.

"hey, buddy," keith greets in a hushed voice, "we gotta be quiet, ok? shiro's still asleep. understand?"

the cosmic wolf huffs in understanding and goes over to the baby, laying his head by her tiny feet and gazing at her.

"good boy."

after a couple of minutes, the oven dings and keith goes and takes the cake layers out, and then he begins to decorate--again, he makes a mental note to thank lance's mom, specifically, for the supplies.

once he's done, he places the cake in the fridge for it to cool, and by that time, akira awakens again. he quickly makes a bottle for her and takes the rest of the time feeding and spending some time with her until shiro wakes up.

"morning, birthday boy," keith greets, getting up and kissing him before handing their daughter to him. shiro smiles sleepily, taking akira from keith, and sits back on the armchair, yawning before placing a kiss on the baby's head.

"g'morning, sweetpea," he croons softly, laying her on his chest as she coos back, lifting her head up slightly before plopping it down again.

"she's becoming more aware of her surroundings," keith observes, sitting down on the couch across from shiro and smiling over at the two.

"yeah," shiro agrees, chuckling as akira lets out a sneeze. keith laughs and goes over to them, kissing the top of their daughter's head and then kissing his husband again.

"so when do i get my special birthday surprise, hm?" shiro questions, making keith smirk.

"you'll have to wait 'til tonight," he teases, ruffling shiro's hair and walking off back to the couch, but not before shiro slaps his husband's ass, making him yelp in surprise.

"hey," keith snaps, waggling a finger at shiro, "not til tonight."

kosmo lets out a whine and goes over to keith, seeming to glare at shiro warily.

"i'm fine, buddy," keith chuckles, stroking the top of the wolf's head.

they decide to watch some television before the party starts and the others arrive.

* * *

"yeah, somehow i knew that you two would be the first to start a family," lance laughs, taking a sip of his coke.

"speaking of," keith quips, "are you and allura gonna start tryin'? i'm sure akira would love a playmate."

allura and lance look over at one another, then back at keith.

"we just never thought of it this soon," allura answers, "we did just get married last month."

"oh, that's right."

keith looks over at his mom, who's holding akira. maybe they should try for another baby? he'll have to talk it over with shiro first, of course, but he's sure that his husband won't have a problem with it.

"alright, who's ready for cake?" hunk announces, bringing the cake over to the table along with a pack of candles to light.

after hunk lights the candles and they all sing happy birthday, shiro blows the flames out and keith, with the help of pidge and matt, cuts the cake and begins handing pieces out.

* * *

shiro sets akira down in her bassinet, watching over her while she sleeps. keith comes into the room and wraps his arms around his husband's waist, peering over his shoulder at their tiny bundle of joy, and he silently wonders if he should suggest trying for another one this soon.

"i want to try for another baby soon, too," shiro says, as if reading keith's mind, "i've always wanted a big family."

"really?" keith asks, flushing red.

"of course," shiro answers, "i didn't grow up with any siblings to play with, and i don't want that for our daughter."

"yeah," keith muses, remembering his own childhood when it was just his dad and him. he recalls asking for another brother or sister, and his dad would get a sad look in his eyes and change the subject.

"so," shiro says, turning around and wrapping his arms around keith's waist, "what do you say? try for another baby when akira turns two?"

"sounds like a good plan," keith responds, smiling and then laughing when shiro picks him up and tosses him onto their bed, then quickly climbs on top of him and starts kissing him all over.

"we're lucky akira's a heavy sleeper at night," keith breathes out between kisses.

"yeah," shiro begins to take off his shirt, "so lucky."

and keith certainly kept his promise that night.


End file.
